Bad Boy, good Boy
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: YunJae Fanfiction/ Sebuah mimpi, cinta, ambisi sekaligus keegoisan/ Bagaimana ketulusan hati seorang Jung Yunho untuk menyeret Jaejoong meninggalkan jalan yang salah./ OneShoot/BoysLove/Hurt/complicated/Romance/Innocent man FF version/DLDR/Yunjae Shipper special for You!


**Bad boy, good boy**

.

.

**Kim Anna Shinotsuke**

Main Cast : **YunJae**

.

.

**Peringatan :**

DraKor **Innocent man** FF YunJae version

Romance/Mpreg/hurt/drama/complicated/Typo(s)/OneShoot/

**Namja x Namja**

Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa sopan

Sifat dan karakter tiap tokoh dalam ff ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan real person, hanya semata-mata berdasarkan imajinasi saya selaku penulis yang meminjam nama mereka.

.

.

Tidak suka jangan baca, Dimohon untuk 'cabut' dari halaman ini!

.

.

.

"_**Jae, apa mimpimu?"**_

"_Menjadi orang kaya, hidup mewah hingga mampu membeli apapun yang aku inginkan."_

"_**Caranya?"**_

"_Dengan cara apapun,"_

' _Jika harus menikah dengan orang kaya tidak perduli yeoja ataupun namja.'_

"_**Geurae..."**_

"_Dan kau Yun?"_

"_**Aku... mimpiku secepatnya menyelesaikan kuliahku dan fokus berkerja kemudian menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan orang yang kucintai."**_

"_Klasik sekali, jika seperti itu kau tidak akan pernah menjadi orang kaya."_

"_Kau namja sempurna, jenius dan tampan. Banyak yang menyukaimu dan kebanyakkan mereka dari golongan atas. Kenapa kau tidak memilih salah satunya?"_

'_**Karena aku miskin, terlebih hatiku sudah di miliki seseorang, seseorang yang tidak akan pernah menoleh padaku karena aku miskin."**_

'_**Kelak Jung Yunho akan sukses meski harus merangkak dan tertaih, kesuksesan yang abadi karena ku raih dengan perjuangan dan keringat ketulusan.'**_

'_Tidak perduli benar atau salah bukankah yang terpenting bisa mencapai tujuan dengan cepat dan tepat. Kim Jaejoong akan sukses dengan caranya.'_

"_**Hah, apa kau hanya akan bahagia jika kau kaya Jae?"**_

"_Tentu Yun-ah, kaya raya bagiku adalah kebahagian aku benci keadaanku yang sekarang. Miskin."_

.

.

.

Aroma lembab lumut hijau yang bersemayam di dinding-dinding tembok beton dengan cat yang sudah mengelupas di sana sini, angin dingin memeluk ikut berhembus menusuk persendian sosok menawan yang tengah duduk meringkuk di sudut dinding, tubuh berbalut kemeja putihnya bergetar hebat. Hanya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menenggelamkan wajah di apitan kedua lututnya. Rambut hitam legamnya terbias tertimpa sorot lampu redup yang menggantung di atas atap pelapon setinggi 15 meter di atasnya.

"_Ania_.. bukan aku.. aku tidak membunuhnya.. bukan aku... aku tidak salah.." sederet kalimat sangkalan terus meluncur dari bibir merahnya, "Yun... Yunho..." di sela lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir bibir bergetarnya terus menggumankan satu nama yang sama. Sejenak pandanganya beralih pada benda warna hitam yang tergeletak di sisinya, _handphone_ yang berapa detik lalu di gunakannya untuk menghubungi dia yang selalu ada untuknya.

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

Tubuh ringkihnya bahkan hanya pasrah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin dalam saat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Katakan jika dirinya takut, takut jika seseorang yang semakin dekat berjalan ke arahnya bukan seseorang yang di harapkannya.

Mata setajam musang itu menatap sekeliling, beberapa tumpukkan kardus yang sudah berserakan dan pecahan botol bir. Sorot musang itu menunjukkan keterkejutan saat melihat tubuh yang tergolek telungkup dengan kepala bersimbah darah. Dengan cepat dirinya menyimpulkan apa yang telah terjadi terlebih saat melihat Kim Jaejoong, sosok _namja_ berparas menawan yang memiliki tempat spesial di hatinya tengah meringkuk ketakutan bahkan bahu rapuh itu terlihat bergetar hebat.

.

"Bukan aku.. _hiks_.. bukan a-ku yang mem-bunuhnya.. _hiks_.. d-ia mati sendiri.. _hiks_.. Yunn.. _hik_.. Yunho-_yah_.."

_Namja_ pemilik mata musang itu masih terpaku bahkan saat _cherry lips_ bergetar itu menggumankan namanya, Yunho. Rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menghantam ulu hatinya, bahkan kini saluran pernapasanya tidak mampu berkerja dengan benar. Yunho tidak bisa melihat sosok indah itu menangis, tidak bisa melihat orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya terluka terlebih dilukai. Sosok menawan dengan mata indah dan bibir _plum_ yang senantiasa terlihat merah dan basah. Yunho akan melindunginya semampu yang _namja_ tampan itu bisa, meski tidak dengan uang.

Menghampirinya dan merengkuh tubuhnya dalam, hanya itu yang bisa Yunho lakukan saat ini. _Namja_ pemilik iris musang itu belum ingin bertanya akan apa yang telah terjadi di gudang tua nan bau ini. Tentang siapa sosok _namja_ tambun yang telah terlungkup kaku di atas lantai dingin itu, yang jelas otak jeniusnya menarik kesimpulan jika semuanya tidak sedang baik-baik saja, Jaejoong _namja_ cantik yang berada dalam pelukannya yang tengah menangis tersedu dengan tatapan bingung dan raut ketakutan.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho di tetapkan sebagai tersangka yang melakukan kelalaian hingga berujung pada hilangnya nyawa _Tn_. Jum Yo, kasus ini telah di kategorikan pada kasus pembunuhan, dengan ini Jung Yunho di nyatakan bersalah dan pengadilan menjatuhkan hukuman berupa kurungan lima tahun penjara yang telah di potong masa tahanan.

_Tok.._

_Tok.._

Ketuk palu dari hakim agung menandakan jatuhnya vonis hukuman dan berakhirnya sidang hari ini. Sidang yang memutuskan Jika Yunho dinyatakan bersalah atas kematian _Tn_. Yum Yo manager pemasaran Gorup Shinwa, Yunho yang mengakui jika dirinya tengah mabuk berat terlibat adu mulut dengan _Tn_. Yum Yo hingga berakhir dengan Yunho yang tidak sadar telah menghantamkan botol bir kosong ke kepala manager pemasaran group Shinwa itu di gudang tak terpakai yang terletak 12 meter dari lokasinya saat mabuk hingga tewas. Terdengar janggal memang, namun entahlah pihak penyidik membenarkan segala keterangan dan saksi tanpa memperpanjang atau menggali lebih dalam lagi. Yang jelas Jung Yunho dinyatakan bersalah.

Iris musang itu menatap dalam sosok menawan yang belum beranjak dari duduknya di kursi yang berjajar bersama dengan orang-orang yang menyaksikan persidangan, Yunho bisa melihat rasa bersalah begitu besar dalam sorot _doe eyes_ kelam yang tengah menatapnya sendu. Bahkan sampai saat dua petugas keamanan mengapit kedua lengannya dan memapah tubuh berbalut pakaian penjaranya untuk berjalan keluar dari ruang sidang.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Jae, hiduplah dengan menatap kedepan dan jangan melihat kebelakang. _Saranghe_..'

.

.

.

Musim dingin keempat Yunho terisolir dari dunia luar, melakukan aktifitas terbatas di balik dinding-dinding beton berpucuk kawat duri. Rambut coklatnya yang sudah memanjang belum sempat di rapikan bahkan rambut-rambut kasar sudah semakin menebal membentuk lengkungan di sepanjang tulang rahang hingga dagunya. Sudah hampir dua musim dingin Yunho tak lagi memperhatikan penampilannya, di awal masa tahanan Yunho selalu merapikan penampilannya, meski berbalut pakaian tahanan, setidaknya wajah tampannya selalu terlihat segar. Semuanya Yunho lakukan demi satu nama Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho selalu menunggu dengan gembira, menunggu saat jam besuk. Menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong yang akan membesuknya dengan sekotak _bento _penuh makanan enak. Merapikan diri dan berusaha terlihat setampan mungkin, Yunho tidak ingin menunjukkan tampilan berantakkan di depan Jaejoong meski dirinya berstatus sebagai tahanan.

Namun semunya memudar, seiring waktu Jaejoong semakin menghilang. Mulai dari menjenguk satu minggu satu kali, satu bulan satu kali kemudian dua bulan satu kali hingga saat memasuki tahun ke dua Jaejoong belum menjenguknya sama sekali dan sekarang tahun keempat. Sosok menawan itu seakan hilang bak ditelan bumi.

Yunho mengunyah makan malamnya dalam diam, membiarkan hawa dingin memeluk tubuhnya. Pakaian penjara berbahan tipis tak cukup mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tidak hanya dirinya, ratusan tahanan yang saat ini berada diruangan yang sama dengannya, menyantap hidangan yang samapun pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Tubuh dingin terlebih hati.

Semuanya menikmati makan malam dengan lauk seadanya hanya semanguk kecil nasi putih dengan lauk telur gulung dan sedikit _kimci_, sejenak mereka melupakan rasa lelah sedikit keceriaan tergambar di wajah-wajah kuyu mereka, bergurau dengan sesama nara pidana ada juga yang memilih menyantap makannanya dengan hikmat. Ruangan besar menyeruapi aula yang kini terdengar berisik, dentingan sendok dan suara riuh menggema.

Indera pendengar _namja_ musang itu mendengung, hatinya yang tak mengijinkan untuk mendengar. Yunho seolah tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri, bahkan Yunho tidak sadar saat setitik air mata jatuh begitu saja dari iris musangnya. Yunho tidak tau kenapa ia menangis, yang jelas hatinya terasa kosong sekaligus sakit.

'Jae, _bogoshippoyo_..'

.

.

.

Iris musang yang sudah berubah entah sejak kapan, di dalam lingkaran coklat _almound_ itu tidak lagi memancar rasa hangat hanya dingin dan tatapan tajam penuh luka, tubuh _manly_ berbalut kulit coklat karamel itu masih betah mematung tanpa menghiraukan _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi bergelayut manja mengapit lengannya, setiap rengekkan yang terucap dari bibir berpoles lipstik merah itu tak di indahkannya.

"Yun.. jadilah milikku seutuhnya, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta, aku mencintaimu Yunho sangat mencintaimu."

"..."

"_Jebbalyo_."

"Sudah selesai bukan? Biarkan aku pergi." Suara bass Yunho terdengar sangat dingin, iris musangnya menatap nyalang saat tangan _yeoja_ yang berapa jam lalu menghabiskan malam panas dengannya mulai meraba kembali area pribadinya yang sudah berbalut celana _jeans_, tindakkan yang mungkin di anggap sang _yeoja_ mampu membangkitan libido Yunho namun bagi Yunho adalah tindakkan menjijikkan. Dengan kasar Yunho menepis tangan putih itu dari lengannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Bukankah dari awal aku sudah memperingatkan jangan mencintaiku, jangan menaruh rasa apapun padaku. Kau hanya berhak atas tubuhku saat kau menginginkannya aku akan datang dengan imbalan yang sesuai."

_Blam_

Dentuman keras dari pintu kamar hotel mewah yang telah menutup sempurna, meninggalkan sosok _yeoja_ yang tengah menangis tersedu di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak satu tahun terakhir aku menjalani kehidupan nista ini, aku tidak perduli. Kini Aku tidak memiliki siapapun yang harus ku khawatirkan di dunia ini, aku hidup untuk diriku sendiri. Seorang mantan napi adalah sampah yang tidak memiliki masa depan, tidak perduli meski memiliki _skill _tidak ada perkerjaan normal bagi seorang mantan napi. Apa status sosial, kedudukkan, popularitas dan kekayaan adalah sebuah keharusan di dunia ini, hingga saat kita tidak memiliki keempatnya maka hidupmu hanya sampah.

Yunho menatap kosong layar _lcd_ berukuran besar yang terpajang di atas gedung pencakar langit jalanan kota Seoul dari balik kaca mobilnya. Sosok _namja_ cantik yang selalu membuatnya merindu sedang tersenyum manis memamerkan sederet gigi putih diantara bibir merah semerah buah cherry-nya. Wajah menawannya terlihat sangat mempesona, semua mata bisa melihatnya dengan mata telanjang dari segala arah bahkan berbagai penjuru, tidak akan ada yang mampu menolak pesona seorang model papan atas berjuluk _angel white_ sepertinya. Bahkan para pengendara mobil, pejalan kaki, akan rela berhenti sejenak hanya sekedar untuk melempar tatapan kagum meski hanya di dalam layar lcd. Kilau Kerlap kerlip bintang malam seakan menjadi sarana pendukung mempertegas keindahan ragawi sosok menawan itu.

.

"**Derberry** Pancarkan pesona kulit indahmu."

.

Suara itu, masih sama merdunya dengan saat terakhir kali aku mendengarnya. "Kau bahagia Jae? Tentu, tentu saja kau sangat bahagia terlihat jelas dari senyum merekahmu." Bibir hati Yunho tersenyum hambar.

'Tapi maaf, mungkin aku akan merusak kebahagiaanmu karena kebahagiaan yang kau dapat dengan cara yang salah, kebahagiaan yang seharusnya bukan menjadi milikmu namun kau memaksanya untuk menjadi milikmu. Kebahagiaan yang bahkan kau peroleh dengan cara merampas kebahagian orang lain. Jung Yunho akan merangkak naik tak perduli meski harus tertatih, Jung Yunho akan berdiri sejajar dengan Kim Jaejoong dan selanjutnya akan kembali membawamu turun bersamaku. Tempat dimana seharusnya kau berada.'

.

.

.

"Youngmin.. _gwanchana_? Mana yang luka sayang? Mana yang sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit?" Jaejoong terlihat sangat panik, raut cemas tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya. Tangan putih pucatnya meneliti setiap bagian tubuh bocah _namja_ berusia enam tahun yang kini hanya menangis tersedu.

"_Hiks.. hiks... eomma... hiks_... Youngmin takut _eomma hiks_..."

_Grep_,

"_Gwanchana_ sayang.." Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh kecil gemetar itu. Jaejoong seolah mengabaikan sekelilingnya, mobil patroli, petugas dan orang-orang yang berseliweran di sekitarnya tak dipedulikannya, yang menjadi prioritas utama _namja_ cantik itu sekarang adalah Choi Youngmin. Putra kecilnya yang nyaris menjadi korban penculikkan. Mata _doe_ itu memicing tajam saat menangkap siluet tubuh tegap berbalut jaket kulit, akal sehat Jaejoong yang belum sepenuhnya sadar hingga sisi ego dan kebimbangannya spontan menghakimi jika _namja_ yang kini tengah tertatih berdiri berjarak dua meter didepannya itu adalah _namja_ berbahaya yang sudah mencelakai putranya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong menghampiri _namja_ yang memunggunginya dan dengan membabi buta Jaejoong melayangkan pukulannya.

"Kau.. kau apakan putraku hah? Siapa kau brengsek! Beraninya kau menyentuh putraku kau mau mati hah?"

Polisi yang melihat kejadian itu berusaha menghentikkan tindakkan brutal Jaejoong, sementara _namja_ yang tengah di pukul hanya diam, keadaan malam gelap dan pencahayaan lampu yang tidak seberapa terang karena lokasi berada di cela gang sempit di tambah sang _namja_ yang mengenakan topi membuat wajah _namja_ itu tidak terlihat jelas.

"_Eomma_.. jangan pukul _ahjussi. Ahjussi_ ini yang menolong Youngmin _hiks... eomma_.. jangan pukul.."

"Mwo.."

Jaejoong sontak menghentikan tindakkanya setelah mendengar suara kecil putranya yang kini tengah menarik-narik ujung bajunya, _doe eyes_ indah itu menatap polisi yang berdiri di belakang putranya.

"Benar Jaejoong-_ssi_, tuan ini yang menggagalkan aksi penculikkan terhadap putra anda." Opsir polisi itu bicara bijak.

"_Appa_!"

Youngmin menghabur kepelukkan seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang keluar dari kursi belakang audi yang baru saja parkir di ujung gang. Dengan sigap tangan yang sudah menunjukkan sisi kerutan itu meraih tubuh mungil putranya dan membawa dalam gendongan hangatnya.

"_Yeobo, mian_.. seharusnya aku tidak pulang terlambat.." Jaejoong ikut menghambur kepelukkan _namja_ paruh baya itu, _namja_ yang bersatus sebagai suaminya. Keluarga kecil dengan perbedaan usia yang sangat kentara itu kini saling merangkul hangat, mengabaikan sosok _namja_ lain yang menatap datar pemandangan yang cukup mengharu biru di depannya.

Jaejoong menyelampirkan _sweater _hangat yang tadinya di pakainya ketubuh putranya, dengan sayang tangan putih pucat Jaejoong merapikan surai _blonde_ Youngmin yang berantakkan. Angin malam yang berhembus dingin, Jaejoong tidak ingin putranya kena flu terlebih demam. Choi Youngmin keturunan Choi yang lahir dari rahimnya enam tahun lalu. Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan suaminya yang sedang berbincang dengan _namja_ yang tadinya di anggap melukai putranya, Jaejoong terlalu malu untuk menyapa hingga membuat _namja_ cantik itu lebih memilih untuk menyingkir sedikit jauh sambil mengecek kondisi putranya.

.

"Lagi-lagi kau menolongku. Ah, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada putraku jika tidak ada kau." _Namja_ berusia 51 tahun itu tersenyum hangat pada _namja_ beriris musang di hadapannya. Choi Siwon Presdir sekaligus pemegang saham terbesar group Shinwa itu merasa jika dirinya berjodoh dengan _namja_ musang ini, mengingat sudah berapa kali mereka bertemu dan ditambah pertemuannya dengan _namja_ musang yang berusia 23 tahun di bawahnya seumuran dengan Jaejoong istri keduanya itu selalu menolongnya, sedikit banyak Siwon mulai penasaran akan jati diri sosok misterius ini yang menurutnya memiliki potensi besar. Yah, Siwon berencana ingin merekrut sosok musang ini sebagai orang-nya. Tidak banyak yang Siwon tau, dirinya hanya tau namanya saja Jung Yunho.

"Apa sakit? Kau perlu ke rumah sakit."

"_Gwanchana_." _Namja_ beriris musang itu sedikit meringis akibat luka robek di sudut bibirnya dan tak dipungkiri rasa remuk menghujam tubuhnya karena sudah terlalu sering terlibat perkelahian bahkan luka lama belum sembuh sudah di tumpuk dengan luka baru.

"Maaf jika istriku telah menambah lebam di tubuhmu, dia hanya terlalu kalap." Siwon menunjukkan rasa tidak enaknya,

"Bisa kita bertemu secepatnya dengan tempat dan keadaan yang lebih santai. Aku ingin bicara denganmu Yunho-_ssi_."

_Deg._

_**Aku ingin bicara denganmu Yunho-ssi.**_

_**Yunho-ssi...**_

Kata terakhir yang meluncur bebas dari mulut suaminya sukses membuat Jaejoong membeku, _doe eyesnya_ bergerak gelisah dengan degupan jantung yang menggila _namja_ cantik itu mencoba menajamkan penglihatnya, suaminya dan _namja_ itu yang berjalan kearahnya semakin dekat hingga,

_Deg.. deg.._

Jaejoong berharap jika penglihatannya salah, _namja_ yang berdiri di samping suaminya bukanlah _namja_ yang dikenalnya bahkan sangat di kenalnya. _Namja_ yang diharapkan tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya. _Namja _yang selalu membuatnya di hantui rasa bersalah, _namja_ yang bahkan rela mengorbankan masa depan gemilangnya demi dirinya. _Namja_ yang bersedia menjadi tumbal atas kesalahan yang di perbuatnya enam tahun lalu.

"Yunho..." _cherry lips_ merah itu terkatup kelu, suaraya nyaris sama dengan bisikan, _doe eyes_ kelam Jaejoong bergerak gelisah, mutiara hitam itu sudah mulai mengabut seakan siap menumpahkan cairan serupa kristal bening yang tak mungkin di biarkan mengalir begitu saja. Jaejoong tidak ingin suaminya tau.

'Hay Jae, apa kabar? Kita bertemu lagi dan mungkin kali ini untuk waktu yang panjang dan melelahkan.' Senyum misterius tersungging di bibi berbentuk hati itu, senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat _namja_ cantik itu tak nyaman.

.

_Takdir adalah hal mutlak yang di gariskan Tuhan_

_Takdir hidup dan kematian_

_Takdir pertemuan dan perpisahan_

_Berpisah kemudian bertemu kembali, seberapa besar siasatmu untuk menolak pertemuan jika pertemuan itu sendiri sudah ditakdirkan kau bisa apa?_

_Nasib mungkin bisa di ubah tapi tidak halnya dengan takdir_

_Takdir bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau ubah dan kau permainkan sesuka hatimu_

.

.

.

Mansion megah yang berdiri di atas tanah luas puluhan hektar itu terlihat lengang seperti biasanya, hanya saja banyak _maid_ yang berseliweran mengerjakan apa yang menjadi tugasnya. Dibutuhkan tak kurang dari 30 _maid_ yang diperkerjakan untuk menguruh manison megah milik presdir group Shinwa itu, termasuk pengurus kebun anggur yang terletak di belakang mansion.

Jaejoong sang tuan rumah masih betah berada di ruang luas yang di sulap menjadi taman bermain Choi Youngmin, sedari tadi mata doenya hanya memperhatikan Youngmin yang sedang asyik bermain.

"_Eomma_.."

Jaejoong tersenyum saat Youngmin menghentikan aktifitas bermainya dan memanggilnya, kebiasaan putranya jika selang 20 hingga 30 menit bermain. Sudah hampir tiga bulan Jaejoong tidak lagi menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai model. Suaminya sendiri yang memintanya untuk mengundurkan diri dari dunia modeling, Siwon ingin agar dirinya fokus mengurus Youngmin.

Bukan seperti ini yang Jaejoong inginkan. Menjadi istri yang baik dan bertingkah layaknya nyonya besar yang anggun. Bukan, ini bukan mimpinya. Dulu impian Jaejoong adalah menjadi model terkenal bukan sekedar model kacangan, namun setelah mimpinya terwujud semuanya terasa hambar bagi _namja _cantik itu.

Ada gunung lain yang lebih menarik hatiya. Gunung yang lebih tinggi yang sangat ingin ia daki.

"_Ahjussi_ tampan."

Segala lamunan Jaejoong membuyar saat mendengar Youngmin berteriak nyaring. Mata doenya menelisik kemana arah pandangan putranya yang sedang tersenyum berbinar saat menatap Yunho yang berdiri di ambang pintu lengkap dengan kotak besar yang sepertinya berisi mobil berremote control. Jaejoong belum beranjak dari duduknya saat Youngmin menghambur dan bergelayut manja di kaki Yunho.

.

.

.

Mata indah itu menatap hamparan taman hijau yang membentang terawat dari lantai dua teras manison-nya. Tatapan matanya jauh memandang kedepan, benak _namja_ cantik itu sedang berpikir akan sesuatu yang mengusik pikiran hingga mempengaruhi tidur nyenyaknya. Yunho yang kembali masuk kedalam hidupnya dan membawa pengaruh besar. Siwon suaminya yang menjadikan Yunho sebagai tangan kanan membuat Jaejoong tidak tenang. Waktu tiga bulan sudah cukup bagi Jaejoong untuk bisa membaca situsai. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa jika kehadiran Yunho merupakan satu ancaman besar.

Sejak Yunho hadir di tengah keluarga mereka, selalu ada hal tak terduga yang mampu membuat Jajoong dilanda ketar-ketir. Dulu Siwon tidak pernah keberatan akan aktifas padatnya sebaga model papan atas hingga terkadang mengabaikan putra mereka, sebelumnya Siwon tidak pernah membatasi anggaran mau seberapa banyak Jaejoong menghamburkan uang, Siwon tidak pernah memperotesnya karena Shinwa tidak akan jatuh bangkrut hanya karena kebiasaan _shopaholic_ sang nyonya Choi.

Tapi kini semuanya berubah hidup menjadi nyonya Choi tidak lagi membuat Jaejoong puas. Setiap geraknya terbatas. Jaejoong membenci perannya menjadi istri yang baik dengan aktifitas membosankan. Jaejoong tidak ingin hanya mengusai mansion megah ini hatinya tergelitik untuk memegang kendali atas Shinwa Group.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat mencium aroma khas yang sangat di kenalnya menguar tepat di sapingnya berdiri. Tidak perlu menoleh Jaejoong sudah tau siapa sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya, sayup-sayup Jaejoong masih bisa mendengar celoteh riang Youngmin yang tengah asyik bermain di temani _baby sister_ di balik pintu teras lantai dua yang menutup.

Grep

_Doe eyes_ indah Jaejoong menatap tajam lenganya yang di cekal oleh tangan Yunho, menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak beranjak meninggalkan teras, Jaejoong selalu enggan jika berada dalam situasi hanya berdua dengan Yunho. Rasa takut dan cemas selalu menyertainya.

Jaejoong semakin membeku saat menerima secarik kertas yang diselipkan Yunho digenggaman tanganya, cek seniai satu milyar yang pernah di tulisnya untuk Yunho.

"Apa menurutmu semunya bisa di tebus dengan harga satu milyar?" Yunho tersenyum hambar, "Untuk apa satu milyar jika aku bisa mendapatkan satu triliun?" mata musang Yunho melirik Jaejoong menatapnya tajam, terlihat jelas sorot amarah dari sepasang _doe eyes_ kelam yang dulu selalu terlihat teduh dan hangat namun kini telah berubah.

_Sreak_

Jaejoong menghempaskan lengannya, membuat tatuan tangan Yunho terlepas, _namja_ cantik itu menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan kembali seakan bersiap untuk memulai melafalkan kalimat yang sangat sulit.

"Haruskah aku mengucapkanya ribuan kali. Maaf dan maaf, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Bukan salahku jika hidupmu menjadi berantakkan aku tidak pernah memintamu melakukan apapun untukku. Jangan pernah menyalahkanku. Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku entah bagaimanapun caranya aku akan membalas hutang budimu,"

Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk tak memuntahkan air matanya, rasa bersalah itu selalu menghantuinya. Memang seharusnya dirinya yang mendekam di penjara bukan Yunho. Dirinya yang menghantamkan botol bir kosong kekepala tuan Yum Yo saat _namja_ tua itu hendak melecehkannya, dirinya tidak menyangka jika hantaman telaknya membuat tuan Yum Yo mati.

Dirinya tidak ingin di penjara, bagaimana dengan karier modelnya yang mulai merangak naik ditengah status kemahasiswaanya yang sudah terombang-ambing. Meskipun Yunho sempat membujuknya untuk menyerahkan diri dan Yunho meyakinkannya jika kepolisian akan mempertimbangkan hukumannya dengan alasan pembelaan diri namun dunia tidak akan perduli. Yang dunia tau Kim Jaejoong seorang pembunuh dan kariernya akan berakhir. Jaejoong tidak ingin kembali lagi menjadi miskin, kembali lagi tinggal di pemukiman kumuh.

Dan seolah Jaejoong mendapatkan angin segar saat Yunho berlapang dada untuk menggantikan posisinya. Salahkan dirinya? Tidak bagi Jaejoong dirinya tidak salah, bukankah Jaejoong sudah menepati janjinya tidak akan melupakan hutang budi atas pengorbanan Yunho. Itu semua atas keinginan Yunho sendiri, jika Yunho lebih memilih melindunginya hingga rela mengorbankan masa depan gemilangnya sebagai calon dokter.

"Lepaskan aku Yun, _jebbal_.. bairkan aku hidup tenang dengan keluargaku yang sekarang.." Jaejoong terduduk mengiba di atas ubin lantai, setidaknya kondisi mansion dalam keadaan sepi dan Siwon masih di rawat di rumah sakit hingga dua hari kedepan, jadi tidak ada yang melihat adegan YunJae saat ini, jika pun ada _maid_ yang menyaksikannya mereka tidak akan berani berkomentar.

Yunho menatap sendu Jaejoong yang menangis terduduk di hadapannya, Yunho tidak akan merasa iba karena Yunho sudah bertekad untuk menghentikan tindakkan salah Jaejoong. Satu hal yang akhirnya Yunho sadari, Jaejoong menapaki hidup yang salah juga atas imbas dari perbuatanya.

Enam tahun lalu Yunho terlalu sombong menganggap pengorbanannya menggantikan posisi Jaejoong sebagai wujud nyata rasa cintanya, sekarang Yunho sadar imbas akan kesalahanya, jika saja saat itu Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong menebus sendiri kesalahnya mungkin tidak akan ada Jaejoong yang sekarang.

Jaejoong yang ambisius dan terus berada di jalan yang salah, melakukan apapun menganggap semuanya benar demi tujuannya yang tak berbatas. Jaejoong yang membenarkan semua tindakan salah. Dan akhirnya Yunhopun mengetahui satu kenyataan pahit alasan Jaejoong berada di gudang malam itu. Jaejoong yang memang berjanji bertemu dengan Yum Yo karena satu alasan yang membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau bersedia menemui _namja _mata keranjang itu.

Manager pemasan group Sinwa itu mengetahui satu rahasia besar presdir Choi Siwon. Jaejoong yang di duga tengah mengandung benih dari predir Choi sementara presdir Choi sendiri sudah memiliki istri dan seorang putra yang berusia hanya satu tahun di bawah Jaejoong dan Yunho. Bukankah hal itu sebuah aib perselingkuhan.

Sejak saat itu Jaejoong sudah salah, dan bodohnya Yunho yang tidak tahu apa-apa justru menjadi tameng yang salah untuk Jaejoong. Yunho yang bertahan atas cinta angkuhnya, cinta butanya atau bisa di katakan cinta sepihaknya.

Dan kini yang harus di lakukan Yunho adalah, mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Membawa Jaejoong ketempat di mana seharusnya _namja_ cantik itu berada. Mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi hak pewaris Shinwa sebenarnya Choi Sehun.

"Keluargamu?" suara bass Yunho begitu datar, "Keluarga yang mana Jae? Seharusnya kau bukan bagian keluarga Choi, kau memaksakan sesuatu yang bukan hakmu."

"ITU HAKKU. AKU BERHAK ATAS SEMUANYA!" Jaejoong berteriak lantang, sorot _doe eyes_ kelamnya memancarkan kebencian dan keinginan tak terukur.

"Aku akan menghentikanmu, kau sudah terjerumus semakin jauh Jae." Yunho berucap miris.

"Dengan cara apa? Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku Yun. Kau tidak tau aku menangis darah untuk mencapai posisiku yang sekarang. Aku menjadi seperti sekarang atas usaha kerasku. Kau tidak tau apa-apa bagaimana sulitnya aku, dan sekarang kau berkata ingin menghentikanku. Kim Jaejoong akan bertahan sampai akhir dan akan mendapatkan sebanyak yang aku harapkan."

Yunho membiarkan kedua tangan putih pucat Jaejoong mencengkam kerah lehernya, bahkan Yunho tak bergeming meski mendapat tatapan mematikan dari sepasang hazel kelam itu.

"Di sini.." Jari telunjuk Jaejoong terjulur menyentuh dada kiri Yunho, "Keserakahan itu manusiawi Yun. Tidakkah kau memiliki sedikit saja ambisi di hatimu."

_Grep_

Serta merta Jaejoong merengkuh tubuh tegap Yunho, memeluk _namja manly_ itu erat. "Jangan melakuan tindakkan apapun, kau tidak akan bisa menjangkau ku karena kau dan aku sekarang berada pada _level_ yang berbeda, jika kau terus memaksa aku tidak menjamin untuk tidak menyakitimu Yun. Jangan membuat rasa sayangku padamu mengikis." Jaejoong berucap pelan ditengah pelukkanya, meski begitu nada bicara _namja_ cantik itu terdengar tajam.

"Kita lihat saja bagaimana akhirnya nanti, Jaejoongie." Yunho berucap tak kalah tajamnya.

Dua tubuh itu masih betah menyatu dalam pelukan, bukan pelukan tulus dan polos seperti saat keduanya masih berusia belasan tahun. _Doe eyes namja_ cantik itu terpejam, menikmati aroma khas tubuh Yunho yang selalu mampu memberikan ketenangan.

'Semuanya sudah berjalan semakin jauh aku tidak akan bisa kembali lagi Yun, _mianhe_.'

'Sejak hari itu aku sudah tau jika kita akan memilih jalan yang berbeda Jae, tapi aku akan membawamu kembali pada sosok Kim Jaejoong yang dulu, Jaejoong yang selalu tersenyum dengan tulus saat kita masih kecil dulu.'

.

.

.

**Seoul Hospital**

"Terimakasih karena sudah melakukan tindakan penolongan pertama yang tepat saat aku sekarat, jika tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah mati." Siwon tersenyum di atas pembaringanya, mata lelahnya menatap lekat Yunho yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Siwon tidak tau apa jadinya jika Yunho tidak ada saat sesak nafasnya kambuh di kantor ketika waktu sudah sangat larut. Belakangan Siwon mengetahui satu fakta jika Yunho sebenarnya adalah calon dokter, namun karena satu alasan hingga membuat _namja_ yang sudah dianggap bagian dari kelaurga sendiri itu dikeluarkan dari universitas tempatnya menempuh pendidikan dokternya.

Siwon menganggap jika Yunho terlahir dengan otak jenuis, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang menempuh setengah pendidiknaya di fakultas kedokteran namun bisa mengusai ilmu akuntan dengan baik. Selain itu perangai Yunho yang sopan dan tidak menuntut membuat _namja_ paruh baya itu kagum.

"Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab saya presdir." Yunho membungkuk hormat.

"Meski begitu, aku merasa semakin tua hingga sangat gampang terserang penyakit." Siwon terkekeh pelan,

"Menurut saya usia 51 tahun belum terlalu tua, anda masih terlihat sehat presdir." Yunho menjawab enteng, senyum tipis terukir di bibir hatinya.

"Aku merindukan Sehun, usianya sekarang sudah 27 tahun. Aku berharap dia sudah banyak belajar agar kelak mampu menjalankan perusahaan dengan bijak saat aku sudah pensiun atau bahkan tutup usia."

Mata teduh _namja _berusia setengah abat itu menerawang jauh, tidak di pungkiri rasa rindu menggelitik hatinya, sudah hampir tujuh tahun dirinya tidak bertemu dengan putra sulungnya buah pernikahannya dengan Kim Soo ran mendiang istrinya. Jauh di dalam hati kecilnya Siwon sudah sangat sadar akan kesalahanya. Kim soo ran istri yang sangat baik meski berusia lima tahun lebih tua darinya, walau tidak mencintai Soo ran, namun Siwon selalu mencurahkan kasih sayangnya pada istri dan putranya itu. Terlebih Sehun, Siwon bersikap tegas dan terkesan diktaktor pada putranya hanya semata-mata untuk menggembleng mental Sehun, biar bagai manapun kelak sehun-lah yang akan meneruskan sekaligus membesarkan nama Shinwa group.

Siwon terpaksa mengirim Sehun sekolah ke Amerika, satu-satunya kesalahnnya adalah tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong, meski sejujurnya Siwon sangat mengetahui jika Jaejoong tidak benar-benar memberikan hatinya bahkan saat Choi Youngmin lahir sebagai wujud buah hati dirinya dan Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik yang menjadi teman tidurnya atas paksaanya yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya.

"Saya yakin putra anda mampu."

Lagi-lagi siwon tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Yunho, memang entah kenapa Siwon menaruh 60% kepercayaan kepada Yunho meski ia tau jika Jaejoong memiliki hubungan dengan Yunho di masa lalu, mengenai hubungan semacam apa Siwon masih mencari tau yang Siwon ketahui adalah istrinya dan Yunho pernah tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama bahkan kuliah di universitas yang sama.

Hal berbeda ditujukan kepada Jaejoong, Siwon hanya menaruh kepercayaan sebesar 30% saja kepada istri cantik-nya itu. Bagi Siwon Jaejoong serupa perhiasan indah dan mahal yang menjadi aset Shinwa, kemajuan Shinwa juga berkat pengaruh pesona seorang Choi Jaejoong. Namun Siwon selalu merasa terancam setiap melihat mata istrinya. _Doe eyes_ dengan mutiara hitam di tengahnya yang menyimpan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa digali oleh Siwon sendiri.

"Aku harap kau bisa membimbing putraku Yunho-_ssi._"

"_Ne_, pasti presdir."

.

.

.

_Doe eyes_ hitam itu masih betah terjaga dari tidurnya, meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 malam. Jaejoong ingin berteriak atau bahkan memaki saat hasrat sexualnya belum terlampiaskan sepenuhnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang menatap suaminya yang sudah terlelap damai setelah sebelumnya mereka bercinta singkat. Sudah dua tahun terakhir Jaejoong tidak bisa memuaskan hasrat birahinya. Suaminya tidak lagi sejantan dulu, pengaruh usia tentu saja, terlebih suaminya sudah sakit-sakitan.

Jaejoong menyambar piama tidurnya dan memakainya dengan cepat, Jaejoong beranjak kekamar Youngmin yang berada di sebelah kamar dirinya dan Siwon.

Tangan putih pucat Jaejoong mengusap helain rambut Youngmin yang tertidur nyenyak, mengusapnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Sayang, _eomma_ janji akan mendapatkan hakmu sebagai putra Choi. _Eomma_ tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup miskin dan menderita, _eomma_ janji sayang."

_Cup_

Jaejoong mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening putranya, diikuti airmata yang menetes perlahan. Hati Jaejoong berkecamuk apa yang ditakutkanya mungkin akan menjadi kenyataan. Kemarin saat Jaejoong menjenguk Siwon, _namja_ cantik itu tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan antar Yunho dan suaminya perihal Sehun putra pertama suaminya.

Jaejoong merasa terkhianati, bagaimana mungkin hanya Sehun yang Siwon pikirkan. Bukankah Youngmin juga putranya. Tidakkah suaminya memikirkan sedikit saja hak untuk Youngmin. _Namja _cantik itu mengepalkan tanganya, _doe eyes_nya memerah terlihat jelas jika _namja_ cantik itu tengah menahan luapan emosinya.

.

.

.

Kamar tamu yang berada di lantai satu menghadap taman belakang yang bisanya selalu tertata rapi itu kini terlihat tak ubahnya bak kapal pecah. Lampu tidur terpecah terhempas di lantai, belum lagi selimut dan bantal guling yang berserakan dilantai serta beberapa buku dan perabotan lainya yang rusak terlihat bertebaran.

Yunho menatap datar sosok cantik yang berdiri bersandar di bibir meja rias. Senyum tak bisa terpatri di bibir cherry itu. Yunho mulai bisa menebak rencana apa yang tengah di mainkan Jaejoong, t-shirt longgar yang robek di bagian bahu dan bagian bawah yang hanya mengenakan underware tembus pandang di balik kaos oblong warna biru muda yang melekat tak sempurna ditubuh indahnya. Yunho melihat sudut bibir Jaejoong sedikit robek dan beberapa goresan serupa cakaran di bagian lengan dan paha putih pucat yang sedikit merembeskan cairan merah pekat.

"Aku hanya perlu menyentuh-nya dan semuanya selesai Yun." Jaejoong menggoyangkan ponsel mahal yang berada di genggaman tanganya. "Dilihat dari kondisiku dan keadaan kamar ini suamiku akan percaya padaku. Kau mencoba memperkosaku."

Shock yang di rasakan Yunho sebegitu inginkah Jaejoong menyingkirkannya hingga menggunakan cara sepicik ini. Yunho yang langsung menghambur ke manison Jaejoong saat mendapatkan telepon dari Jaejoong sendiri yang sedang menangis ketakutan, Jaejoong yang mengatakan jika ada penguntit yang menyusup ke dalam rumah dan berusaha melukainya.

Yunho tidak berfikir jika Jaejoong akan membohonginya, mengingat hal serupa pernah di alami Jaejoong semasa kuliah dulu. Begitu banyak penguntit gila yang memburu Jaejoong dan Yunholah yang selalu datang sebagai pahlawan penyelamat _namja_ cantik itu.

"Aku sudah mengunci pintunya dan sekarang semua bergantung padamu. Jika kau mundur maka aku akan mengurungkan kebohongan ini." Untuk terakhir kalinya _namja_ cantik itu mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Yunho. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak ingin menyakiti _namja_ yang sejujurnya tersimpan dipalung hati terdalamnya, namun keadaan yang memaksa Jaejoong untuk melakukan ini.

Jaejoong sudah lama mengubur dalam hati dan perasaanya terhitung sejak ambisi mulai menguasainya. Yunho tetap tenang, wajah tampannya terlihat tanpa ekspresi, Jaejoong merasa gelisah saat tak juga mendapatkan respon berati dari Yunho, saat kaki jenjang berbalut celana dasar hitam itu melangkah maju semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Jaejoong measa terintimidasi akan tatapan mata tajam Yunho, entahlah _namja_ cantik itu tidak mampu membaca pikiran Yunho.

_Sreak_

_BRUK_

_Trak!_

"_Agh.."_

Dalam waktu tak kurang dari lima detik tubuh Jaejoong sudah terhempas begitu saja di atas ranjang disertai dengan bunyi ponselnya yang terhempas di lantai. Jaejoong meneguk _saliva_ gugup dengan tertaih mencoba duduk dari posisi terlentangnya namun pergerakan Yunho lebih cepat

"Yun."

Pekikan kecil spontan meluncur dari _cherry lips_ merah itu saat dengan cepat Yunho sudah berada di atas tubuhnya mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan kurusnya. Jaejoong menatap takut sepasang mata musang Yunho yang berkilat tajam, belum pernah Jaejoong melihat Yunho semarah ini.

"Betapa tidak adilnya saat kau mengatakan aku memperkosamu sedangkan aku tidak menyentuh seujung kukumu."

"..."

"Kita buat menjadi mudah, aku akan membantumu agar aduanmu nantinya lebih meyakinkan lagi." Yunho menjilat tulang rahang Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana hem?"

"Yun... a-pa yang ka-u maksud de-nghhkkkkk.." tubuh mungil itu mengejang hebat saat meraskan perih luar biasa saat Yunho menggigit _nipple_nya dari balik kaos.

"Kau bahkan sanggup melukai dirimu sendiri demi suksesnya rencanamu." Yunho menyentuh sudut bibir Jaejoong yang terluka selanjutnya tangan besar itu bergriliya menyelusuri lekuk tubuh Jaejoong yang tak mampu berkutik di bawah kuasanya.

"_Apoo.. ahh appo_..." Jaejoong meringis sakit saat tangan Yunho menekan luka-luka cakaran yang di buatnya sendiri bahkan air mata yang tadinya hanya menggantung sudah mulai tumpah membasahi pipi putih pucatnya.

"Bercinta dan disetubuhi memiliki makna yang jauh berbeda Jae. Akan ku tunjukkan bagaimana rasanya di setubuhi oh, biar ku ralat diperkosa _ania_?"

Jaejoong menggeleng panik, _namja_ cantik itu sudah tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Jaejoong tidak pernah menyangka Yunho akan bertindak diluar dugaanya. Tatapan mematikan yang terpancar dari iris musang Yunho sukses membungkam mulutnya.

Selanjutnya hanya rintihan dan sesekali desahan nikmat yang menggema di dalam kamar luas itu. Yunho benar-benar membuktikan ucapanya, _namja manly_ itu menyetubui Jaejoong dengan kasar tidak perduli meski _namja_ cantik yang berada di bawahnya sudah memohon-mohon minta di lepaskan bahkan air mata _namja_ cantik itu sudah mengering. Surai _blonde_nya mengacak dan basah oleh peluh, raum merah tersebar hampir di seluruh bagian tubuhnya bahkan cairan putih kental miliknya menggenang dipermukaan perut ratanya.

Tangan yang semakin melemah akibat tenaga yang sudah terkuras habis itu hanya mampu memukul-mukul pelan pinggul Yunho yang terus menghujam bagian privasinya, meminta Yunho untuk menghentikan aksinya karena rasa perih yang mendera di bagian analnya sudah tak tertahan Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika cairan anyir berwarna pekat telah mengucur di lubang analnya.

Hanya sedikit rasa nikmat selebihnya sakit mendera. Jaejoong memilih memejamkan matanya di saat tenggorokkanya terasa kering akibat terus merintih bahkan rasa aneh cairan cinta Yunho yang di telannya saat Yunho memaksanya mengoral kesejatian _namja_ yang saat ini berkuasa atas tubuhnya belum juga hilang.

Jaejoong terlalu tenggelam dengan rasa sakitnya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari jika _namja_ yang berada di atas tubuhnyapun merasakan sakit yang sama. Meski nikmat menyelubungi kesejatiannya yang terus di manjakan didalam tubuh Jaejoong namun hati Yunho menjerit. Yunho tidak sanggup melihat wajah kesakitan Jaejoong hingga cairan serupa krital bening itupun menetes dari sepasang iris musangnya.

Baik keduanya tidak ada yang menikmati persetubuhan menyakitkan ini. Kenapa harus dalam keadaan kacau dan menyedihkan seperti ini. Yunho tidak pernah mengharapakn bercinta dengan Jaejoong dalam keadaan saling menyakiti. Baik untuk Yunho maupun Jaejoong ini sama-sama untuk yang pertama kalinya mereka bersetubuh terlepas dari suami Jaejoong ataupun teman kencan Yunho. Kenapa Tuhan menggariskan hidup sepahit ini untuk dirinya dan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Pasca kejadian siang itu, Jaejoong selalu berusaha untuk tak bertatap muka langsung dengan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak memiliki cukup nyali. Waktunya dihabiskan untuk mabuk dan merenung, tidak ada yang berpihak padanya. Pengacara Song yang sejak dulu selalu menjadi kaki tangannya sekaligus menjadi tutornya hingga dirinya bisa mencapai posisi sekarang sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan kapal pesiar bersama 300 penumpang lainya satu bulan lalu.

Semuanya menjadi semakin buruk, Jaejoong membenci Tuhan yang tidak berpihak padanya. Pergerakan Yunho yang semakin meningkat berbanding terbalik dengan keterpurukkanya. Choi Sehun putra tirinya yang akan segera pulang ke Korea, Siwon yang semakin membatasi ruang geraknya diperusahaan membuat Jaejoong semakin yakin akan nasibnya dan putranya yang berada d ujung tanduk.

Tentu saja Siwon tidak akan membuangnya, dipastikan jaejoong akan tetap menjadi nyonya Jung dan berhak atas sedikit aset yang mungkin akan di wariskan untuk Youngmin. Tidak, Jaejoong tidak ingin sedikit, Jaejoong menginginkan lebih banyak dari siapapun. Satu hal yang Jaejoong tau, dirinya tidak akan berarti apa-apa jika Siwon telah tiada.

.

.

.

"Jae.. o-bat-kuh..." Wajah pucat pasi Siwon tertumpu di atas meja kerja kamarnya, sementara tangannya mencoba meraih botol obat yang mengelinding semakin jauh ke ujung meja. Jaejoong yang berada tepat di depannya hanya diam saja.

"Aku tidak minta banyak darimu, Youngmin juga putramu seharusnya Youngmin mendapatkan setengah dan setengahnya milik Sehun." Jaejoong masih betah mematung dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari sepasang iris doe eyesnya. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menghambur merengkuh tubuh ringkih suaminya dan secepatnya memberikan obat yang tengah berusaha digapai suaminya. Namun Jaejoong coba bertahan dengan sisi egonya.

Dimana letak kesalahnya. sebagai seorang ibu dirinya hanya menuntut hak yang sama untuk putranya. Jaejoong tidak menuntut apapun untuk dirinya, hanya Youngmin putranya. Kenapa Siwon hanya memberikan jaminan pendidikan sampai S2 untuk putranya bukan saham di perusahaan. Jika alasanya karena Youngmin masih kecil, bukankah Jaejoong bisa mengelola saham putranya untuk sementara waktu hingga Youngmin dewasa.

"Aku tidak pernah perduli pada gunjingan orang-orang tentang ku yang dicap sebagai perusak rumah tangga orang hiks..." Jaejoong mulai terisak pilu, jujur saja Jaejoong juga lelah menjalani hidup seperti ini.

"Kau yang menarikku ke sisimu sudah seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab presdir, bahkan aku sudah mengorbankan banyak hal hiks.. termasuk seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku. Aku mohon Presdir.."

Kedua tangan bergetar Jaejoong bertumpu di tepi meja, menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Jae.. huks... J-ae-Joo-ngiehh..."

Bruk..

_Doe eyes_ kelam itu menatap kosong tubuh Siwon yang sudah jatuh terlungkup di atas permadani, _namja_ cantik itu tidak berniat untuk bergerak sedikitpun, Jaejoong membiarkan suaminya merasakan kesakitan diujung maut-nya. Saat nafas berat itu semakin melemah hingga jantung itu berhenti berdetak.

"Matilah!" iris hitam itu memancarkan kebencian begitu dalam.

.

.

.

"Saya Choi Jaejoong selaku Presdir Group Shinwa sangat mengharapkan bimbingaan dari hadirin yang terhormat baik dari para pemegang saham juga para investor dan mari bersama-sama kita buat Shinwa semakin meraksasa dan..."

_Cherry lips_ merah itu mendadak kelu, Jaejoong seakan lupa bagimana caranya bernafas. Ruang rapat yang semula hanya menggemakan suaranya kini berubah semakin senyap. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok tubuh tegap berambut pirang yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan didampingi _namja_ tegap beriris musang yang dengan ekspresi wajah tak mampu di baca oleh Jaejoong.

"Sehun.."

"Apa kabar _eomeoni_.."

_Deg_

"Aku kembali. Mohon bimbingannya, _eomeoni_..."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap langit biru dari cela dedaunan pohon jeruk yang menjulang di bawah dirinya terbaring. Buah warna _orange_ yang mengantung kecil-kecil di antar dahan pohon menibulkan bunyi khas saat angin sore menggoyangnya.

Sudah satu jam lebih Jaejoong berbaring terlentang di atas balai bambu di teras rumah kecil yang dulu di tinggalinya bersama Yunho. Rumah yang kini telah kosong dan berdebu. Begitu banyak kenangan yang tersimpan di hunian sederhana itu. Saat kepolosan mampu memberikan kebahagian, saat kesederhanaan mampu memberikan kedamaian.

Mansion-nya begitu megah dan luas tapi kenapa dirinya tidak mendapatkan ketengan di sana, justru di gubuk reot ini Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan.

Sebelumnya Jaejoong menganggap uang adalah segalanya, uanglah yang memberikan kebahagiaan namun nyatanya hidup bergelimang harta dan kedudukkan tak mampu membuat tidurnya nyenyak.

Semuanya sudah berakhir tidak ada yang tersisa. Shinwa sudah berada di bawah kepemimpian Sehun putra tirinya. _Namja_ berusia dua tahun di bawahnya yang seharusnya sudah mati atas kecelakaan mobil yang direncanakannya.

Jahat bukan? Jaejoong benar-benar merasa menjadi orang yang paling egois dan serakah. Nyatanya semua usahanya untuk melenyapkan putra tirinya tidak membuahkan hasil. Jaejoong masih mengingat bagimana shocknya dirinya saat rapat pengesahan jabatan presdirnya dengan tiba-tiba Sehun datang bak hantu dan mengacaukan semuanya.

Dan Jung Yunho yang berada d baris terdepan mengacaukan semuanya.

Pembicaraanya dengan Yunho semalam masih bermain di benak Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu menangis dalam diam, hanya angin lembut yang menemani kesendirian sekaligus keterpurukkanya.

.

.

"Jae, menyerahlah. Sudak tidak ada celah lagi, bahkan tidak ada lagi tempat untukmu bersembunyi. Semuanya sudah berakhir Jae."

"..."

Jaejoong masih bungkam, disela penyeruputan teh hijau dicela bibir cherrynya yang berapa bulan terakhir terlihat memucat. Jaejoong hanya ingin berpikir dan menyendiri barang beberapa hari di villa pribadinya, namun nyatanya belum juga pikiranya jernih Yunho sudah datang kepadanya sambil membawa setumpuk bukti beberapa kejahatan yang telah di lakukannya.

Kasus kematian suaminya dan kasus kecelakaan Sehun putra tirinya. Jaejoong tersenyum miris akan nasibnya. Bagaimana bisa saat kejadian sekaratnya Siwon _handphone_ suaminya dalam keadaan terhubung dengan Yunho hingga semuanya terrekam dan sekarang menjadi bukti yang kuat atas tindakkan kelirunya yang membiarkan suaminya mati.

Sementara kasus Sehun, oh demi apaun Jaejoong sudah lelah untuk memikirkanya. Tentu saja otak Yunho yang cerdas mampu mengacaukan alibi yang tersusun dengan baik. Nyatanya seberapa besar usaha Jaejoong untuk menyudutkan _namja_ musang itu justru semuanya berbalik padanya. Jika boleh di peribahasakan Senjata makan tuan mungkin sangat tepat.

"Ayo kita mati saja."

Yunho mengenyritkan alisnya mendengar ucapan datar Jaejoong terlebih mendengar kata 'mati'.

"Untuk apa hidupmu dan untuk apa hidupku, kau tidak bahagia dan akupun sama, jadi kita mati saja _ania_." _Doe eyes_ kelam itu menatap berkaca-kaca iris musang Yunho yang menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa aku harus mati? Memangnya aku salah apa? Mati sama saja seperti neraka bagaimana mungkin aku lebih memilih mengakhiri hidup untuk lebih memilih menuju neraka. Aku akan terus hidup jika kau ingin mati, mati saja sendiri."

"_Geurae_, kau memilih melanjutkan hidup yang bahkan tidak terlihat di depanmu. Maaf karena masa depanmu hancur karena keegosianku. Jika saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, malam itu aku tidak akan datang kegudang tua itu,"

"Jika waktu bisa di putar kembali seharusnya kau tidak harus menjadi simpanan seorang presdir yang nyata-nyata sudah memiliki istri terlebih sampai mengandung benihnya." Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong sarkastis.

"..."

"Jika keserakahan tidak mengambil alih hati nuranimu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja Jae."

Jaejoong terdiam tanpa mampu menyangkal setiap ucapan pedas yang terucap dari bibir Yunho.

_Sreak,_

Jaejoong menatap tak mengerti saat Yunho meraih tangannya dan mengenggamnya erat. Jaejoong bahkan hanya patuh saat Yunho membuat kepalanya bersandar di bahu nan tegap Yunho.

"Menangislah jika itu mampu membuatmu lega, kau pasti sangat lelah _ania_? Bersandarlah dipundakku selama yang kau inginkan."

_Tes.._

Jaejoong tetap menangis dalam diam, setiap perkataan Yunho membuat dadanya hangat.

"Bukan kau yang salah tapi aku. Akulah yang harus disalahkan. Jika sedari awal aku bisa sedikit lebih tegas padamu, membimbingmu dengan benar hingga kau mampu membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk karena aku satu-satunya tempatmu bersandar. Aku terlalu menyayangimu hingga menutup mata atas kekeliruan yang kau lakukan. Puncaknya pada kejadian malam itu..." Yunho menghela napas panjang sebelum memulai kata-katanya kembali.

"Cinta egosiku, cintaku yang terlalu sombong hingga berujung kefatalan. Aku pikir dengan menggantikan posisimu aku sudah melindunguimu namun nyatanya aku salah. Karena kesombonganku kau semakin lepas kendali, kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang salah dan mana yang benar. Kau layaknya mobil yang melaju kencang, mobil yang kehilangan kendali hingga tak melaju dengan benar. Mobil yang menabrak apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Kau kehilangan kontrol atas dirimu sendiri."

_Tes.. tes..._

Jaejoong terus menangis dalam diam, _namja_ cantik itu semakin melesatkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat Jae, kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi. Tuhan selalu memberikan kesempatan. Kau bisa menebus dosa-dosamu dengan menyerahkan diri dan membiarkan pengadilan menghukumu."

Yunho meraih wajah Jaejoong, menangkupkan kedua tanganya dipipi tirus Jaejoong. Iris musangnya menyiratkan keyakinan sekaligus ketulusan.

"Sekarang kau sudah belajar, jika kebahagiaan tidak bisa di ukur dengan uang. Ambisi dan keserakahan hanya akan semakin menjerumuskan para penikmatnya kelembah hitam yang tak berdasar. Aku mencintaimu, mau seperti apapun sosokmu. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu meski bukan dengan harta yang berlimpah."

_Hiks... hiks... Yun..._

Air mata Jaejoong tumpah semakin banyak, bahkan pandangannya mulai mengabur akibat doe eyesnya yang terus mengembun.

"Ta-pi aku hiks.. akan dipenjara.. hiks... aku tidak pantas untukmu hiks... aku hanya barang sisa Yun.. hiks.. kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih pantas. Jika nanti aku menyerahkan diri, kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu, kau harus menikah.."

_Tes._.

"Kau harus memiliki anak yang cantik dan tampan hiks... aku turut bahagia jika kau bahagia Yun.. _mianhe_.. kau seharusnya sudah menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat.. _hiks_ _mianhe_... meski sangat terlambat dan tidak pan-tas tapi... aku ingin mengatakannya.. jika aku.. _hiks_..."

Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya, menarik napas dalam mencoba untuk mengucapakan hal yang sudah lama terpendam dihatinya.

"_Sa-ranghe.. jeo-ngmal saranghe_.. Yunnie..."

Yunho tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar pernyataan cinta dari bibir Jaejoong. Kata yang selalu ia nantikan. "Joongie-_yah_, _nado... nado saranghe_."

Malam dingin dimusim salju menjadi saksi runtuhnya tembok yang membelenggu hati baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho. Rasa cinta yang telalu sulit untuk di ungkap. Kebahagian yang terlalu pelik untuk diraih karena keegosian dan penempuhan jalan yang salah. Keduanya berpelukkan hangat ditengah rintik salju yang turun deras di balik jendela kaca.

Kehangatan jiwa yang menyatu dalam penyesalan dan kelegaan itu mampu menyurutkan dinginnya salju yang menumpuk di luar sana. Pada akhirnya ketulusan dan pengorbanaan Yunho mampu menyentuh hati kecil Jaejoong. Yunho berhasil berdiri di tempat sejajar dengan Jaejoong meski harus berulang kali tertatih dan terjatuh, menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoongie-nya kemudian membawa Jaejoong turun kembali bersamanya.

.

.

Jaejoong bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, menyeka jejak air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi putih pucatnya. Dengan penuh keyakinan Jaejoong meraih ponsel di saku jaketnya.

"_Yeoboseo._.. apa ini kantor polisi? Aku Kim Jaejoong ingin menyerahkan diri."

.

.

.

**four years later**

.

.

Senyum terus mengembang di _cherry lips_ merah Jaejoong, _doe eyes_nya berbinar saat melihat sekumpulan bocah laki-laki berseragam junior high school beriringan mengayuh sepedah melewati depan rumah mungil yang sudah hampir satu bulan di tempatinya.

Ada salah satu _namja_ cilik yang paling mencolok di matanya. _Namja_ berusia sebelas tahun yang memiliki mata belo dan bibir merah, nyaris serupa dirinya.

Choi Youngmin. Selama tujuh tahun membesarkan Youngmin, Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat wajah putranya seceria saat berada di desa kecil tempat empat tahun terakhir putranya hidup.

Hawa perdesaan dan keharmonisan penduduk desa mampu memberikan keceriaan pada putranya. Naju adalah kota kecil yang menjadi tempat tinggal sekaligus Youngmin menuntut ilmu. Jaejoong tidak tau kenapa putranya begitu menyukai Yunho hingga saat detik-detik ia akan menjalani masa tahananya putranya mengajukan satu permintaan yang sukses membuat Jaejoong tak mampu berkata-kata.

"_Eomma, Youngie ingin ikut Yunho jussi saja.."_

Yang Jaejoong tau Yunho menjadi petani tersukses di wilayah Naju. Ratusan hektar kebun anggur, kebun sayur bahkan bunga menjadi komoditi pertaniannya. Youngmin tumbuh dengan baik di bawah pengawasan Yunho meski tinggal di wilayah perdesaan. Yang Jaejoong tau Yunho mendidik putranya layaknya anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi? Sudah satu bulan tuan.. tidakkah tuan ingin menemui putra tuan dan juga Yunho."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis menatap lembut yeoja tua yang dulu berkerja di manisonnya. Ironis bukan kini dirinya yang menumpang dirumah kecil wanita yang dulu dipekerjakannya. Bahkan saat masa pensiun yeoja paruh baya itu masih memanggilnya Tuan meski dirinya bukan lagi majikkanya.

Ironis bukan?

"Aku belum siap _jumma_.. aku terlalu malu untuk bertemu mereka." Jaejoong bicara lirih seiring dengan menghilagnya iring-iringan putranya yang semakin jauh mengayuh sepedanya.

Selama kurang dari empat tahun Jaejoong mendekam di penjara, _namja_ cantik itu tidak pernah ingin bertemu dengan Yunho ataupun putranya. Jaejoong menolak saat Yunho menjenguknya. Melihat Yunho dan putranya hanya membuat Jaejoong tersiksa oleh rasa rindu. Itu sebabnya Jaejoong memohon kepada Yunho untuk jangan menjenguknya selama dirinya menjalani masa tahannan.

Bahkan setelah kebebasannya Jaejoong tidak memberitahukan kepada Yunho. Jaejoong menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Padahal jika saja Yunho tau saat ini Jaejoong berada satu kawasan dengannya. Selama satu bulan berada di Naju dengan jarak tinggal beberapa kilo dari rumah Yunho Jaejoong selalu mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk melihat wajah Yunho dan putranya meski dari kejauhan.

"Ya sudah _ahjumma_ tinggal dulu, kau istirahatlah."

Jaejoong menatap sendu punggung _Ahjumma_ Cha, dengan perlahan Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya di atas _single bed_, dan mengubur kepalanya dengan selimut tebal.

.

Jaejoong bermimpi dalam tidurnya, mimpi yang seperti nyata. Jaejoong mencium aroma lemon tubuh putranya, bahkan Jaejoong bisa merasakan ada sentuhan di wajahnya, sentuhan yang begitu halus.

"Youngie..."

Jaejoong mengigau.

Jaejoong semakin gelisah saat merasakan ada jemari yang menyeka air matanya sementara matanya masih terpejam. Perlahan _doe eyes_ Jaejoong terbuka, samar ia menangkap seraut wajah yang sangat dirundukannya dan keburamnya perlahan sirna hingga pengelihatnnya menjadi sangat jelas.

"Youngmin... _hiks_.. benarkah?.."

"_Eomma_..."

.

.

.

Iris musang itu tak berkedip, tatapan matanya fokus pada satu objek indah yang duduk disebelahnya. Hembusan angin sore yang menerpa sesekali mengacak surai hitam pekat sosok menawan itu. _Namja_ pemilik mata musang itu menyukai warna rambut sosok cantik itu, warna yang sama saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Daun pohon _maple_ yang berguguran jatuh berserakan di atas rumput bahkan sebagian hinggap di atas kursi kayu yang tengah dirinya dan sosok cantik itu duduki.

Lima belas menit terjebak dalam kebisuan, mata musang itu bisa menangkap gurat entah rasa malu, takut atau gugup yang di sembunyikan dalam wajah cantik yang kini menuduk sambil memainkan tatuan jari-jemarinya sendiri.

"Kenapa bisa? Sejak kapan kau tau jika aku berada di Naju.. kau bahkan tau di mana aku tinggal." Jaejoong berbicara lirih, masih betah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sejak satu minggu kau tinggal satu wilayah denganku. Kau tau, kita berada di pinggiran kota Naju bahkan kota Naju sendiri tidak besar, telingaku selalu mendengar warga dan para perkerja di kebunku." Yunho melirik, hanya untuk melihat ekspresi wajah sosok di sebelahnya.

"Hah.. kau tau mereka berkata, ada bidadari yang datang ke desa kita.. dia sangat cantik, namaya Jaejoong blablabla..." Yunho menirukan omongan warga yang sering mampir ketelinganya, ekspresi dan gaya bahasa Yunho yang memakai _dialek_ daerah terdengar sangat lucu sukses mencetak kikikan kecil di bibir cherry itu.

"Ternyata bidadari jika sedang tertawa sangat cantik _ania_?"

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya,merasa malu karena Yunho terus menerus menggodanya. _Namja_ yang sangat dirindukannya.

_Grep_

Jaejoong membeku, pesendiannya terasa lumpuh saat tubuh besar Yunho mendekap erat tubuh kurusnya. Aroma khas yang sudah lama ia rindukan,

"_Bogoshipo Joongie_.. kenapa lama sekali, aku nyaris gila."

Jaejoong tidak mampu menjawab, jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak cepat, bahkan lidahnya sulit digerakkan, suara _namja_ cantik itu terasa tercekak di tenggorokkan. Betapa Jaejoong lebih merindukan Yunho. Jaejoong nyaris gila saat terbangun dari tidurnya mendapati Youngmin yang benar-benar nyata berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya sambil mengelus pipinya selanjutnya Jaejoong hampir mati saat mendapati Yunho berdiri di ambang pintu lengkap dengan tatapan musangnya yang mampu mengunci tatapanya.

Keduanya berpelukkan lama, mencoba melepaskan rasa rindu tak terbendung yang mengungkung. Bahkan Jaejoong menangis terisak dipelukkan Yunho, menangisi betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki _namja _seperti Yunho, _namj_a yang sangat mencintainya dengan segala kekurangan yang dimilikinya. Namja yang setia menunggunya hingga dipenghujung keterpurukkanya.

Jaejoong baru menyadari betapa beratinya Yunho. 34 tahun usia dirinya dan Yunho sekarang, melihat kesuksesan Yunho sekarang meski bukan sebagai seorang dokter tentu banyak _yeoja_ atau _namja_ yang mengantri untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Yunho. Tetapi Yunho masih setia menunggunya. Menuggu dirinya yang sudah menyakiti begitu jauh.

Hawa sejuk yang menyelimuti perkebunan sayuran itu seakan mendukung suasana nyaman terhadap dua insan yang tengah bercengkraman di atas bukit di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang berada di bawah pohon _maple_.

Betapa Jaejoong mencintai Jung Yunho dan Choi Youngmin.

.

.

.

"_Kenapa Joongie harus pakai mahkota bunga, Joongiekan namja.." namja cilik bermata doe itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, saat teman baiknya meletakkan mahkota yang terbuat dari rangakian bunga liar di atas kepalanya. _

"_Karena Joongie cantik. Yunnie suka Joongie.." mata sipit menyerupai musang itu menatap berbinar sosok menawan yang duduk disampingnya, _

"_Jeongmalyo? Joongie juga suka Yunnie.." pipi gembul itu mengembung imut membuat cherry lips merahnya semakin mengerucut imut._

_Cup._

_Wajah seputih kapas itu bersemu merah saat merasakan bibirnya dikecup._

"_Jika besar nanti, apa Joongie mau menikah dengan Yunnie?"_

"_Em..."_

_Anggukan polos dari sosok mungil nan menawan itu sukses membuat namja cilik di sampingnya mengembangkan senyum semakin lebar._

.

.

.

"Waktu itu saat kau melakukanya kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun di leher hingga tengkukku? Padahal kau membabat habis setiap inci tubuku yang lain."

"Apa kau benar ingin tau alasannya?"

"_Ne_,"

"Karena kau akan kesulitan untuk menutupi jejaknya, akan sangat lucu saat musim panas kau memakai syal terlebih di dalam rumah. Aku tidak ingin suamimu tau, aku hanya takut dia akan sangat shock terlebih jika sampai membencimu. Dan yang terpenting aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menderita lebih lagi. Menyetubuhimu dengan cara seperti itu membuatku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri,"

"Lalu kau sendiri kenapa tidak mengadukanku? Kau bisa menyingkirkanku dengan telak atas _inisdent_ siang itu, kenapa kau justru menutupinya kau bahkan merapikan sendiri kamar yang berantakkan tanpa melibatkan satu _maid_pun."

"Apa kau sungguh ingin tau?"

"Ne,"

"Karena aku tidak bisa..karena aku tidak sanggup melakukannya. Hatiku menjeritkan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Note :**

Sangat sulit menyelesaikan ff ini menjadi oneshoot. Tapi saya tidak ingin menambah pundi-pundi hutang ff yang sudah menggunung. Seharusnya ff ini publish sebelum ramadhan tapi yah, apa boleh buat karena keterbatasan baru kelar dan siap post sekarang.

Saya sangat berharap jika reader berkenan untuk mengkoreksi jika ada kesalahan baik dalam pemilihan kata ataupun penulisan.

Terimakasih untuk yang berkenan mengklik kolom review juga follows dan favoritnya.

Jika ada yang menunggu updatean ff saya yang belum end, saya akan mencicilnya setelah hari raya idul fitri. ^^


End file.
